Prisoner of War
Story Aang is doing squats, with deep breath training. Toph: I can’t believe you and Zuko got to meet dragons. Aang: Yeah. They taught us that true Firebending represents energy and life, not rage and anger. The joy of life fuels the fire now. Katara: Where are those two anyway? I know they said that they were going fishing, but they’ve been gone too long in my opinion. Toph: Hey, I know that when they get back, we’ll have good eating. End Scene Zuko is locked in a cell, sitting on the floor. A knock occurs on the door, and he goes over to the slot. Sokka, disguised as a Fire Nation prison guard, is outside. Zuko: Well? You have one? Sokka: Yeah. My dad and I worked out the escape plan. We’re going to take the warden hostage, and take the gondola out. Guard 1: Hey! (Sokka turns, seeing two guards.) What are you doing? Sokka: Uh, oh, just telling this slimebag how disgusting he is. Guard 2: Well, we’re here to take him. Sokka: Where? Guard 1: Don’t know. Just have orders. (The guards come up, and open the door. They take Zuko away.) Sokka: Hope he makes it. (Sokka walks off, as Ghostfreak turns visible, in the shadows of Zuko’s cell.) Ghostfreak: They both can handle themselves. But if Azula were to come, then Zuko would need my help more. (Ghostfreak turns invisible, flying after Zuko. Zuko is thrown in a cell with a wooden chair with restraints.) Zuko: What is going on?! I didn’t even do anything! Mai: Oh, really? (Zuko turns, seeing Mai standing in the corner, in the dark.) Now that’s a lie. Zuko: Mai. How did you? Mai: The warden’s my uncle. Zuko: Oh. (Zuko sits in the chair, looking deeply ashamed.) I’m sorry. Mai: (Angry) That’s it? A half-hearted apology? You couldn’t even dump me in person. (She pulls out a piece of parchment.) You sent a letter. Zuko: I didn’t have any choice but to leave! Mai: You’re betraying your country! Zuko: You don’t get it! The world is being destroyed! And we are the direct cause! It’s time to set things right! It’s time to wipe the blood off my hands. This isn’t about you. Mai: (Sarcastically) Oh, thanks. Sokka pulls levers, opening all the cells, and the prisoners flood out into the prison yard. Sokka joins his father Hakota. Hakoda: Nice work, son. Sokka: Dad, I’m sorry for getting you trapped here. Hakoda: I took pride in being captured. The invasion of Black Sun was our closest victory. Now, where’s Zuko? Sokka: I don't know, but he better hurry up. Now, to start a riot. Guards are running by where Zuko and Mai are, when a guard enters the room. Guard 3: Ma’am. There’s a riot going on! I’ve been ordered to protect you. Mai: I don’t need protecting. Guard 3: Sorry. Orders are orders. The guard comes in, and Zuko releases a burst of flame from his foot, causing the guard to jump and cover Mai. Zuko runs, as Mai pushes the guard out of the way, chasing him. Zuko closes and locks the door, Mai pounding on the door. The two stare each other in the eye, Zuko’s eyes regretting his actions. He then runs off. Mai: (In a rage) ZUKO! (She pounds on the door, then falls to her knees. A few minutes later, the door opens, Azula and Ty Lee standing on the other side.) Azula. Azula: Did you not think that I’d find out you were here to see Zuzu? You really should’ve thought this through. Mai: Yeah, whatever. Azula: So, was your heart broken even more than it was already? Love is such a pitiful thing. Ty Lee: Hey, leave her alone. She is pretty upset. Azula: Shut up, Ty Lee! Her emotions don’t matter right now. What matters is eliminating my older brother. Come on, girls. (Azula walks off, Ty Lee following.) Nanomech: (In Ty Lee’s ear) See? She isn’t a friend to anyone. A true friend would’ve consulted her, or at least not add insult to injury. And insulting you as well. Who’s your real friend, Azula or Mai? Ty Lee: Uh, neither, really. Azula: Who are you talking to? Ty Lee: (Defensively) Nobody! Azula: (Scoffs) Freak. (Ty Lee looks disturbed, as they continue on.) Mai is in the bathroom, washing her face in the sink. Ghostfreak becomes visible in a bathroom stall, turning into Royal NiGHTS. He turns into a magenta orb of light, and flies at Mai, hitting her face. She looks up at the mirror, hands on the counter. Her reflection stands tall, putting her hands in her robes, shaking her head. Mai Reflection: Tsk, tsk, tsk, Mai. I hate to say I told you so. Mai: Oh, stuff it. I always knew that Zuko’s life and heritage means that he has a duty to fulfill, but this isn’t it. Mai Reflection: Isn’t it? You’ve seen the Earth Kingdom. You know how much his family, your family has destroyed them. He believes that it’s his job to help the Avatar, and save the world. He may have left you, but that doesn’t mean that you have to accept it. (Mai eyes widen, as if realizing something.) End Scene Sokka, Zuko, Hakoda, and the Warden, a middle aged man in Fire Nation attire, are riding the gondola, leaving the prison in the middle of boiling water. Sokka: What if they stop us? Zuko: I broke the handle. They can’t stop us from there. Sokka: Oh. Good planning. Hakoda: Who’s that? (They look back, seeing Azula and Ty Lee.) Zuko: Oh, no. Ty Lee jumps and runs on the cable, chasing after them. Azula uses her flames to propel herself, flying through the air. Sokka: Not good at all. Sokka and Zuko climb up onto the roof of the gondola, as Azula and Ty Lee land on it as well. Azula launches bursts of fire, as Zuko intercepts, blocking it and launches more at her. Ty Lee goes to strike Sokka, who dodges, swinging his sword at her. She does a back handspring back, then goes to kick with both feet. Sokka dodges, as Zuko spins, Ty Lee going past. Azula swings her fingers, a blade of fire coming forward. Zuko tears it apart, as Ty Lee comes at him. Ty Lee: Sorry Zuko. (She goes to strike him, when Sokka pulls Zuko back, slashing at Ty Lee. She rolls to the side, as Azula charges in, kicking at Sokka. He swings his sword, countering the fire, as Zuko releases a wave of fire at her.) The warden undoes his bonds, and removes the gag on his mouth. Warden: Cut the line! (Hakoda grabs him, muffling him again.) Zuko releases several bursts of fire, Azula blocking them all. Then, the gondola shakes, coming to a standstill. Ty Lee hops on top of the line, looking back. The guards have stuck swords into the cable wheels, as they are cutting the line with saws. Ty Lee: There’s cutting it! We need to get off! (A gondola was coming down, towards the prison. Azula and Ty Lee jump onto it, watching the other gondola shake.) Zuko: Not good. Then, knives fly forward, knocking the guards sawing away, pinning them to the ground. Mai appears, standing between the guards and the cable line. Guard: What are you doing? Mai: Saving that jerk. (A stream of electricity travels down the back of her robe, and hits the cable line. It sparks, scaring everyone.) Mai raises her arms, launching several knives at approaching guards, pinning them to the ground and wall. A guard Firebends at her, which she dodges. The electricity causes the swords to spark, and go flying out. The line goes out, as the gondola continues. Zuko: Mai. (Their gondola makes it across, as they get off, leaving the warden.) Azula had to get here somehow. She must have an airship here. Azula and Ty Lee make it back to the prison, where Azula gives an evil stare to Mai. Mai returns with a blank expression. Ty Lee looks terrified, uncertain what will happen. Nanomech: (In Ty Lee’s head) It’s coming to a head. Now is when you have to choose, Azula or Mai. Ty Lee: (Whispering) What do I do? Azula: So, Mai? Have an explanation for yourself? Betraying me and letting Zuko go? You know the consequences. Mai: I do. And I accept them. You miscalculated. I love Zuko more than I fear you. I don’t fear you. Azula: (Snapping) You miscalculated! You should fear me! You should gravel at my feet! (Azula’s body sparks, preparing to shoot lightning. Buzzshock appears on the cable wheel, ready to fly forward. However, Ty Lee jabs Azula’s body with her fists, causing her to go limp and fall to the ground.) Mai: Ty Lee. Ty Lee: Come on! We have to leave, now! (Guards surround them, capturing them. Buzzshock turns back into electricity, going up the cable, chasing Zuko and the others.) Guard 5: What should we do with them, ma’am? (Several guards lift Azula, who’s face is enraged.) Azula: Lock them away, and let them rot! (The guards carry Azula away, Nanomech landing in her ponytail.) End Scene A giant metal airship, resembling a Zeppelin, flies into the Western Air Temple. Aang, Katara and Toph come towards it, as Sokka, Zuko and Hakoda come off. Katara: Dad. (Her eyes have tears, as she runs up and hugs him. Hakoda pulls Sokka in, hugging them both.) Hakoda: Hello Katara. Katara: But, how’d you, (Sokka looks smug.) Where’d you go? Sokka: A prison in the middle of a volcano. Toph: So, you didn’t get any meat, did you? Characters *John Spacewalker *Prince Zuko *Sokka *Hakoda *Mai *Ty Lee (enemy in beginning) *Aang *Katara *Toph Beifong Villains *Azula *Ty Lee (reforms at end) *Warden *Fire Nation Guards Aliens By Clone 2 *Ghostfreak *Royal NiGHTS *Buzzshock By Clone 1 *Nanomech Trivia *Sokka rescues his father, who was captured during the Day of Black Sun invasion. *Mai and Ty Lee betray Azula, due to John's influence. They are locked up as a result. *Sokka reveals exceptional skill with his sword. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Avatar Arc